


Periods

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Endometriosis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith in pain, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vomiting, mention of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: This is Trans Keith with his boyfriends Shiro and Lance who take good care of him when he is on his period.





	Periods

**Author's Note:**

> -I have really bad periods, where i run fevers, throw up, in a lot of pain where i can't get out of bed. I have Endometriosis . So I wanted to write some of my pain out with some nice fluff added to it.

Shiro rolled over in bed and felt the empty spaces beside him. He glanced over at the bedroom clock which read 3 AM on it. Shiro sighed and tossed the blankets off of himself to go and find out where on earth his two boyfriends were at this hour. 

Shiro stumbled into the living room to see a mountain of blankets upon the couch with Lance sitting near it.

"Hey" said Shiro who got hushed by Lance right away.

"What's going on?" asked Shiro in a whisper this time to not get hushed by his boyfriend again.

"Period. Keith woke up in a lot of pain" said Lance as he looked over at the mountain of blankets and sighed.

Shiro walked over to get a closer look at the couch and Keith and he saw pillows and blankets scattered all over the couch and the floor. He stopped near Keith and could see how pale and sick he looked. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and the back of his hand brushing against his forehead, there was no fever at least.

"He took some meds, fever broke about an hour ago" Lance says and he fixes a blanket on Keith.

Shiro nods his head and makes his way into the kitchen to make some coffee and tea. Coffee for both him and Lance because it was going to be a long night/morning and some tea to hopefully settle Keith's stomach a little bit. Once things began, Shiro settled himself beside Keith and forced himself to stay focus on Keith’s deep breathing and Lance’s rambling about some tv show he and Keith started that night. Shiro reached over and ran his fingers through Keith's hair with a sad look upon his face because he so badly wished Keith didn't have to deal with all of this pain he was in.

Soon Keith woke up a few hours later when food was brought, slightly dizzy and hot under the huge amount of blankets. He cracked his eyes open to see both Shiro and Lance sitting on the floor before the coffee table eating some breakfast. Keith sighed, still feeling like shit but decided he better sit up and try to act 'normal'. 

Once he sat up they began to ask him many questions, questions that his brain wasn't even awake to answer yet. Lance handed Keith a mug with some tea in it and smiled up at him. Keith didn't answer any of the questions and instead just drank his tea. He took a few small bites of toast from Shiro's plate but he was not hungry at all, and still feeling sick, but he wanted to show his lovers that he was okay even if he wasn't.

Soon that showed itself when they were all sitting on the couch with the TV on and his stomach began to cramp and turn. He shoved the blankets quickly off himself and rushed to the bathroom where he fell to his knees, tossed open the lid of the toilet and threw up the little bit of toast and tea he had inside of him. After he was done throwing up he sat there panting and wanting to cry. He just hated his periods so much which turned into him hating himself even more so.

Before he even knew it he was crying and both Lance and Shiro where there to help him. Shiro picked Keith up and walked towards their bedroom. He slowly laid Keith down upon the bed, handed him the heating pad for his stomach and a pillow. Lance kicked off his slippers and crawled into bed, snuggling up behind Keith with his arms wrapped around him, pressing the heating pad more on his stomach. Shiro turned on the TV to something that was boring and wouldn't keep Keith's attention while he rested. Shiro climbed into the bed and brushed the tears off of Keith's face, it pained him to see Keith in so much pain. He could only hope that one day it all would get better.

Keith snuggled up to the pillow and let Shiro cover all three of them up before he closed his eyes.

"T-Thank you" whispered Keith as he tried to relax even through it felt like someone was stabbing him in the stomach and the back.

"We love you" said Shiro who bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead then one on Lance's check who looked to be already fast asleep. Shiro smiled at his boyfriends before laying down with Keith's head now laying on his chest.

"Night Love" whispered Shiro and he glanced down at Keith to see his forehead crested in pain but Keith gave him a lovely smile which told him things were going to be okay even if he felt like dying right now.

"Night'' said Keith as he tried to force himself to rest. It didn't take long for Shiro to fall asleep next to him, joining Lance. Keith smiled at his two boyfriends as tears came into his eyes. He didn't understand how he got so lucky to have two outstanding guys love him. He just didn't see his own worth but loved that Shiro and Lance loved him.

So he snuggled up closer towards Shiro, feeling both his and Lance's warmth which chased away the chill that ran over his body as he closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep but still had tears traveling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> :)


End file.
